


What ifs

by lexihammietonandlaffytaffy



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Related to s’mores in a weird way, Trojan War, post canonical death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy/pseuds/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy
Summary: What if Achilles and Patroclus exist somewhere else, where the Trojan war never happened?





	What ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to song by Kane Brown What ifs  
> Work not beta-ed sorry for grammatical errors

Achilles...  
No one else’s name pierced through my life like a sword... Bad analogy... more like the stick that a marshmallow clings to during its last moments of existence.  
A stick could go through hundreds of marshmallows, however, maybe only one marshmallow could be the perfect match for the stick, fitting on it perfectly and bravely not losing its posture when it meets its doom. No marshmallows can avoid the turn of fate’s hands as their life proceeds to age and blacken as the fire licks it, teases it and molds it. Some marshmallows get overly done and sacrifices their life right there as they are drowned by the fire’s caress. Those marshmallows never get a contented moan or sigh from their consumer who will one day remember the happiness of eating that marshmallow. All they could leave is a form of disappointment that turns into laughing material after old friends reminisce their past. It will not be about the burnt marshmallow, it will be about the fuss it caused.  
I hope that I wasn’t the latter kind of marshmallow to Achille’s stick. I know that I am barely as perfect in every aspect as Achilles was. However, I don’t doubt our friendship, for Achilles could be the sun, and I would be the sun’s shadow. Unnoticeable, but always there for him.  
Now as I watch my marshmallow body burn up in the pyre after days of lingering on to the anchor of Achilles’ body. I wonder if everything could have been different.


End file.
